The Hardcore Hippie
by Jersey S
Summary: 24 year old Jill Jameson is either a prime example of an A type personality, or is just plain angry with rage. Gustafa falls for her. Why? Not even the author knows. But Jill knows she wants nothing to do with him.


The Hardcore Hippie

**Hi all. This fic's inspired by a piece of artwork at Deviant Art's Harvest Moon section called "Gustafa is Hardcore", so search it out next time you're there. And if you, the artist I mean, happens upon this fic, know that you've created a monster.  
**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it so far. I know I don't get into the Valley yet, but anyway, meet Jill.  
**

xXxX

The only thing stopping twenty-four-year-old Jill Jameson from escaping the dreary city life was her boyfriend. Jill found it no surprise when he didn't put up a fight about it either. One day, she met him at his apartment, bags packed at her feet and teary eyed.

"What's wrong, Jill?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. She shook her head and turned from him.

"I-I..." she stammered. With a long sigh, she said: "I've gotta leave. My father died, and..." Her boyfriend listened intently. "...And his friend wants me to take over his farm."

Silence fell over them. But after a while, Jill realized her boyfriend was too quiet. When she looked up at him, it seemed he was still taking in the information. After all, she suddenly showed up at his door to tell him after two years of dating that she was leaving for Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Hell, it was possible she'd stay there for the rest of her life. Perhaps she'd even marry a badass country boy with slicked-back hair and an affinity for passing monosyllabic grunting off as communication.

But her boyfriend was just too quiet. Surely he had something to say, preferably: "Jill, you can't just walk out of my life like this." in a strong tenor. Maybe he'd clench his fist and drop onto bended knee as he pleaded Jill to change her mind.

"Okay," he said, jarring Jill from her thoughts. A good moment passed, with Jill almost not getting what he said. She furrowed her brow.

"_What?_" she asked incredulously.

"I said okay," her boyfriend repeated. "I'll see you around, I guess." When he noticed that his girlfriend looked appalled, he backed up against the wall with a sheepish grin. She waved her arms, but words initially failed her.

Then she shoved her face into his and cried: "See you around? _See you around_? SEE YOU A-FREAKIN' ROUND?" Her boyfriend tensed up and huddled against the wall until he couldn't anymore. "AFTER GOING STEADY FOR TWO YEARS, I FREAKIN' COME IN HERE TELLING YOU I'M LEAVING FOREVER, AND YOU JUST SAY _'SEE YOU AROUND_'?" She kept her face in his and waited for his response, but all he could do was chuckle nervously, and perhaps contemplate making a run for it.

"What'd you want me to say?" her boyfriend finally asked. Jill rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, her face unmistakably turning crimson. "MAYBE SOMETHING TO STOP ME?"

Her boyfriend shrugged again. "Well, if your father really wants you to head to the Valley, who am I to stop you?"

"Umm... _my boyfriend_?" Jill offered, her eyes wide and nearly threatening to burst. Her boyfriend yelped and clutched the wall. But when he said again nothing to stop her, she threw up her arms and stormed away from his apartment, groaning and swearing all the while.

Still trembling, he inched over towards the doorway. Then he craned his neck to get a good view of her pounding the elevator call button with her thumb repeatedly, and called: "Jill, babe? You forgot your luggage."

xXxX

Occasionally swearing to herself about an hour later, Jill shoved her luggage in the overhead rack and flopped into her seat. She watched the platform of the station slide away from her as the train gathered speed, and then settled into the stiff cushioning behind her. When a wispy-looking old lady turned in her seat to gape at her, Jill spat: "And what are_ you _looking at?"

The old lady promptly hid in her seat, as did the few other people around her.

Not even the view of the countryside and the cows peacefully grazing in the pastures could calm Jill. Throughout the ride, she sat squeezing her fist in her other hand, while interrupting the occasional cell phone conversation loudly and muttering under her breath about the bawling baby down three seats. A few of her fellow passengers treaded carefully near her as they passed the aisle on the way to the bathroom, cautious not to direct her any glances. Thankfully for them, they'd never have to see her again.

But the not-so-numberous residents of Forget-Me-Not-Valley would have to see her, and unfortunately, live with her.

* * *


End file.
